


Inclined to Explore [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [30]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Kink, Drunk Sex, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Magic in Bed, Penis Size, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Un-Negotiated Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and as you gripped my horns, I. Would. Conquer. You.”<br/>The Bull's words to him on the road that afternoon had wormed their way into Dorian's mind, and try as he might he can't seem to rid himself of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inclined to Explore [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inclined to Explore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907611) by [Shadowfire_RavenPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1 

Chapter 2 

Chapter 3 

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Inclined%20to%20Explore%20ch%201.mp3) | 31:06 | 28.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Inclined%20to%20Explore%20ch%202.mp3) | 1:08:52 | 63.3 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Inclined%20to%20Explore%20ch%203.mp3) | 1:21:32 | 74.9 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Inclined%20to%20Explore.m4b) | 3:01:29 | 83.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/inclined-to-explore) |  |   
  
### Music

_Siege of Adamant_ by Trevor Morris  & In-game party dialogue from Dragon Age: Inquisition

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
